


Only One

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke did not know exactly when he fell in love with Sakura. But he could tell the exact moment when he understood that she was his one and only love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Only One.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke did not know exactly when he fell in love with Sakura. Was it during their first training when Team 7 was formed ? Or during their first mission ? Or maybe it was during the chunin exam ? But he was sure of one thing, even if at the time he could not recognize love if it was in front of him, he had always had very strong feelings for her. And his feelings only grew day after day, even when he had deserted Konoha.

But he could tell the exact moment when he understood that Sakura was his one and only love. True love that lasts forever.

They had been traveling for two months. They stopped in a small village and decided to stay for a few days to help the villagers. They had been attacked by bandits a few days earlier and while Sasuke was helping to rebuild the houses, Sakura was helping at the hospital.

They were put in a room of a small hotel. The owner insisted on put them up for free, thanking them for all the help they gave to the village. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and sharpened his katana. Sakura was sitting on the floor, surrounded by dozens of scrolls and medical books that she had found at the hospital. Sasuke watched her. She was completely absorbed in what she was doing. She had tied her hair, but a few locks was falling on her face. From time to time, she chewed her lips and frowned. She would take notes and smiled when she found something that interested her. It was at that moment that for Sasuke everything seemed clear. He saw himself living like this for the rest of his life, with Sakura by his side. He was now sure that he was going to marry her and that he was going to have a family with her. She was his one and only love. Sakura looked up at him, feeling that he was watching her.

‘Are you okay ?’ She asked.  
‘Yes everything is fine.’

Sakura returned to her work. Sasuke thought that he just had to find the perfect time to propose to her.

_The end ___


End file.
